SECRETOS
by Clover00
Summary: un medico comun es invitado a participar en extraños experimentos en una isla llena de secretos


**de**

**H. Vladimir**

SECRETOS

(Comentarios, dudas, quejas… mcr_)

_Para ti Mayra, _

_que me enseñaste el lugar en el que puedo escupir mis extrañas ideas_

Documento recuperado de la habitación de Bea Klugh

Fecha: 20 de Noviembre del 2004

Fragmento numero 1; del diario e investigaciones del Dr. Frank Pórtland

Archivo: "Secretos"

_1 al 5 de Junio, 2000_

_**Ethan, un hombre especial**_

He visto muchísimas cosas extrañas en mi vida, si, lo se, y aunque suene raro en definitiva, nada se compara con los sucesos que acontecieron ya hace varios días en mi consultorio del hospital.

Bueno, primero que nada, debería de comenzar diciendo que mi nombre es Frank Portlan. Soy doctor especialista en Oftalmología, y desde hace ya más de 15 años, trabajo en el hospital Mercy West de Seattle. Washington.

Conozco muy bien mi área de trabajo, soy feliz ejerciendo la medicina y en más de tres ocasiones, diversas compañías de seguros han galardonado mi extraordinaria habilidad para encontrar cualquier tipo de enfermedad en los ojos. Acabo de cumplir hace ya seis días mi cumpleaños numero 39, no me he casado aun, y mi novia me dejo por mi mejor amigo… por cierto.

He decidido comenzar a escribir este diario, por que diversos sucesos importantes comenzaron a pasar alrededor de mi vida. Creo que simplemente diré lo más importante y tratare de ser lo mas especifico posible, en cuanto a mí, creo que con esto se darán cuenta de mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Hace dos días, mientras trabajaba en consulta en el hospital, un hombre, vestido con un increíble traje formal y un peinado muy recatado, llego a mi consultorio pidiendo auxilio por que su ojo derecho comenzaba a tener problemas dolorosos.

-Siéntense –le dije, mientras sacaba de uno de mis cajoncillos una pequeña lámpara para revisar su pupila.

En cuanto volví a erguirme para mirarlo de cercas, el extraño hombre, ahora sonriente y brillante, me miraba a mí de una manera diferente… rara.

-Mucho gusto, doctor Franklin Pórtland, mi nombre es Ethan Rom.

Alzo la mano para saludarme, yo le seguí el juego.

-El placer es mió, Ethan –le conteste, ahora con el entrecejo fruncido-… pero… ehmm… ¿Cómo es que sabe usted mi nombre?

Soltó una pequeña risilla burlona. Entonces me miro detalladamente.

-Lo dice su gaffete –me contesto.

Por dentro sentí ganas de reír, simplemente por el hecho de tenerlo en frente, hasta para eso batallaba.

-No tiene ningún problema en su ojo ¿verdad?

-De hecho Dr. Frank, el problema en mi ojo solo fue una excusa para poder conocerlo personalmente –me contesto.

-Entonces ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Bien, sabía que lo preguntaría tarde o temprano. Yo represento una importante asociación de investigación médica y psicológica, Dr. Franklin. Uno de mis compañeros, que se encarga de investigar a personas con diversas cualidades especiales, estuvo buscando a un oftalmólogo durante años.

Aun estaba algo confundido. No podía de dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Usted, Frank, es el oftalmólogo mas extraordinario de todo Estados Unidos de América, y yo, con un verdadero placer, debo de comunicarle que ha sido escogido para una diversa investigación en el área de la medicina en uno de nuestros mejores laboratorios.

¡Vaya!, eso si que había sonado increíble… claro que no me iría con la finta tan fácilmente, por lo que pregunte:

-¿Es esta una broma del sindicato? ¿Es usted un actor o algo por el estilo? La verdad yo no estoy para bromas, con todo respeto, señor Ethan.

-Frank, este no es un juego y en serio, toda nuestra compañía esta de acuerdo con que usted es el verdadero doctor que necesitamos para nuestras diversas investigaciones –me replico, ahora mostrándose mas sonriente, para que yo entrara en confianza.

Si, era algo raro, yo aun tenia mis dudas… pero… algo en aquello me gustaba. Ya estaba arto del hospital… necesitaba algo diferente. Ethan definitivamente había venido en el momento justo en el que necesitaba una nueva aventura.

-Bien, no le quitare mas su tiempo Franklin. Tome, esta es mi tarjeta –y me entrego un pequeño papelito-. Estaré esperando con gusto su respuesta y, cuando usted este listo, me llama y me dice cuanto dinero necesita para aceptar mi invitación. Fue un placer –y me tendió la mano.

Me despedí de el, si, pero mostrándome ya mas cortante.

Pasaron dos días y en esas diversas horas de mi tiempo libre, me la pasaba razonando lentamente sobre si realmente estaba listo para otra diferente área de trabajo. La verdad las palabras de Ethan me habían impresionado, pero las dudas en mi cabeza daban vueltas y vueltas, cada vez más fuertes. Estaba inseguro sobre lo que quería para mí… como siempre.

La tarjeta era presentable y muy formal. En ella estaba el nombre de Ethan, su número de celular y un extraño logo en el que un circulo morado-oscuro, mostraba unas letras mayúsculas que decían lo siguiente: MITTELOS BIOSCIENCE… Yo jamás había escuchado hablar de esa asociación…

No fue si no hasta el tercer día, que ya mas calmado y emocionado, tome mi celular y decidí marcar el numero de Ethan. En menos de dos veces que sonó el teléfono, el contesto (Aun con su voz positiva)

-¿Ya lo pensó bien, Frank? –me pregunto, en vez de saludar.

-Si –conteste, firme en mi palabra

-¿Y bien? ¿Cual es su decisión?

Ya eran quince años de trabajar en el mismo hospital, ya empezaba a hartarme de mirar siempre las mismas enfermedades y aunque no sabia casi nada de la investigación esa en la que tendría que trabajar… también necesitaba dinero.

-Acepto –le dije y el sonrió al instante.

-Bien hecho doctor Franklin. Bien hecho. El sábado una camioneta lo recogerá y lo traerá a una de nuestras instalaciones. Allí le platicare más a fondo de lo que usted se ara cargo en nuestros laboratorios.

-Oiga –interrumpí, antes de que me colgara.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué hay del dinero? ¿Cual es la cifra que usted me entregara?

-Ah, por eso no se preocupe, el sábado le explicare eso y más.

Me colgó. Yo, emocionado, ahora espero a que sea sábado… Si, que espero, ansioso,

_10 de Junio, 2000_

_**Condiciones y secretos **_

Ayer acepte todo lo que Ethan me comento y concluyo conmigo. Es extraño, pero aun y sabiendo que las investigaciones en realidad serian fuera de nuestro país, me entusiasme mucho al saber que se trataba de un lugar diferente… raro… súper secreto… ¡Una isla!

Vaya, y pensar que mis vacaciones las quería pasar en Hawai. Que emoción, simplemente me emocionaba cada una de las palabras que escuchaba de Ethan y su colaborador, el señor Richard Alpert. Ambos, mostrándose gentiles y muy cordiales, hasta me dijeron que en aquel lugar tendría una casa para mi solo… Con servicios súper extraordinarios (Ehhmm, perdón por la expresión inmadura, pero es la emoción).

Vaya que mis esperanzas ahora están situadas en aquella aventura que viviré por unos meses en esa isla. Juro por Dios, que mi trabajo será el mas implacable de todos.

_23 de Junio, 2000_

_**El paraíso prometido**_

Bien, ahora que estoy en la misteriosa isla, rodeado de lujosos aparatos domésticos y mucho silencio, puedo escribir en mi diario con mayor tranquilidad y tiempo que antes. Lo que explicare a continuación será algo diverso y tratare de ser lo mas especifico posible.

Hace dos días, después de empacar mis maletas y mi equipo personal, me despedí de los nueve amigos que tenia… Eran todos ellos del hospital.

Richard, que se encontraba esperándome en una de las oficinas secretas de los laboratorios MILETTOS, se acerco a mí y me ayudo a guardar mi equipaje en una camioneta negra. Después me condujo a su oficina, tan elegante y grande como esperaba que fuese, en realidad.

-Bien Frank, aquí comienza la parte más difícil de todo esto. La mayoría se hecha hacia atrás después de lo que te voy a decir –me dice entonces, mientras un hombre de tras de mi, sirve un pequeño vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto.

-Pues bien Franklin, lo que sucede, es que los laboratorios MILETTOS se encuentran en una isla y pues, la única manera de llegar a ella, es por medio de un submarino.

¡Genial! Me dije para mi mismo, aun mas entusiasmado.

-¿Y?

-… Y para tu seguridad amigo, tendrás que tomar unos sedantes. El viaje puede ser peligroso y no queremos que…

-¿En donde están? –pregunte algo frenético, mientras giraba mi cabeza a todas partes.

-¿En donde esta, que? –me pregunto Richard.

-Me refiero a los sedantes, Richard. Solo adminístramelos y ya. Claro que acepto dormir un poco.

El soltó una pequeña risilla burlona y hasta frunció el entrecejo. Diez segundos después, el hombre morena de atrás de mi, me dio un vaso de jugo de naranja que incluía unos polvos-sedantes.

-Bien –dije, y comencé a tomar lentamente el jugo de naranja.

No se cuanto tiempo paso en el instante en el que quede inconciente, pero cuando desperté, me sentí mareado y algo pesado. Abrí mis ojos, si, y la verdad me asuste un poco al vislumbrar la luz de color escarlata que estaba justo encima de mi. Sentía algo extraño en mi boca, la moví para masajearla un poco y entonces me baje de la cama en la cual había estado descansado. La mandíbula me daba cosquillas.

Apenas iba a salir de la habitación pequeña en la cual yo estaba algo abrumado, entonces, sonriente y con mi maleta más pequeña en la mano, un hombre, de poco cabello en su cabeza, me indico que me acercara.

-Mucho gusto, doctor Franklin, mi nombre es Mikhail Bakunin –me dice, tomándome de la espalda.

Yo apenas le iba a saludar también, cuando el me detuvo.

-No, no, no intente hablar Frank. Debido al viaje y los sedantes, no podrá hablar por unos instantes. Necesito que me siga, por favor, es importante que no me pierda de su vista.

Mostrándome sonriente, decidí asentir con la cabeza. Seguí a Mikhail por todo el submarino, que de hecho estaba algo extraño y entonces subimos al exterior, por medio de unas escaleras delgadas y oxidadas.

Una vez afuera, mire sorprendido lo que estaba frente a mí… Simplemente lo mejor que había visto en mi vida… A todo mi alrededor, paralizándome de pies a cabeza, una inmensa, hermosa e impresionante isla maravillosa, simplemente me dejo sin palabras (Bueno, parte de eso era por el sedante)… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Bienvenido Frank. Bienvenido a su nuevo hogar.

Mikhail me condujo por un muelle algo húmedo y viejo. Mirando de un lado a otro, seguía la espalda de mi guía mientras yo continuaba con los ojos como platos. Estaba en trance.

Caminamos por alrededor mas de dos horas, entonces el me detuvo.

-Sabe Frank, yo fui quien sugirió que usted fuera parte de nuestras investigaciones. Ben y yo estuvimos discutiendo durante varias semanas sobre lo que usted representaba para nosotros su llegada. Simplemente nos tiene a todos emocionados.

Mirándome aun, con sus dos ojos fijos en mi, removió varios inmensos setos que se extendían mas allá de nuestra altura y entonces, deteniéndome con la mano, para que yo no pudiese caminar, quedamos frente a unas inmensas torres de metal oxidado. Eran inmensas, en hileras y sobre ellas había una especie de campana que producía un sonido grave y largo.

-Esta es nuestra barrera sonica, Frank. Es solo una pequeña medida de seguridad.

-Estupendo –le dije yo.

Mikhail se acerco a una de aquellas inmensas torres de sonido largo, entonces, mostrándose mas cordial, abrió una pequeña cajilla llena de números y letras, entonces, ocultando un poco lo que hacia, inserto una clave de varios números en aquel aparato. En un instante, después de erguirse por completo, las barreras de nuestro alrededor se quedaron en silencio y Mikhail me indico que ya todo estaba bien, no había peligro.

Nos encaminamos por un pasto ya mas delgado, fino y corto. Varios metros después, ahora me encaminaba por un camino de cemento y piedra lisa… no dejaba de sorprenderme todo aquello.

El clima era calido, con un viento tranquilo y agradable. El sol, en su punto mas alto y brillante, me daba la bienvenida a aquel lugar mostrándose sincero y radiante. Yo seguía emocionado e interesado en todo aquello. ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de este lugar?

-Hasta aquí llego yo Frank, fue un gusto conocerte. Nos veremos después.

Dejándome solo, en medio de un lugar parecido a los suburbios de la ciudad y rodeado de montañas e inmensos árboles, Mikhail se dio la media vuelta y de pronto desapareció. Yo me quede paralizado, intentando no llamar la atención.

Frente a mi había varias pequeñas casas, todas ellas lindas y coloridas con amarillo. Era fabuloso, y mientras más admiraba lo que había alrededor, mas me daba cuenta de que una población muy bien civilizada vivía en aquellos hogares. Me daba la impresión de ser el lugar más agradable del mundo.

De unas de las casas más cercanas, silenciosa y además más llena de plantas que la de los demás, un hombre, de pequeña estatura, mirada perdida y cabello corto, se comenzó a acercar a mí… muy lentamente.

La dirección que seguían sus pasos era hacia mi persona, pero por extraño que parezca en realidad miraba hacia los alrededores mientras avanzaba. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul y su nariz, larga y filosa, brillaba a la luz del sol. Ya plantado frente a mí, me miro de cercas, estudiando mi rostro.

-Hola, doctor Franklin Pórtland, mi nombre es Benjamín Linus, bienvenido –y me saludo de mano.

Su voz era extraña, seria y misteriosa. No era ni mas alto ni mas fuerte que yo, pero algo en el, no se como explicarlo, pero al tenerlo de cercas me sentía intimidado, temeroso a su siguiente jugada.

-¿Usted es el… mmm… líder de este lugar?

-Si, algo así. Trabajo para alguien más, pero yo mando en este lugar.

-Pues mucho gusto señor Benjamín

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso de Benjamín, solo dime Ben.

-Por supuesto.

El me enseño todos aquellos suburbios que estaban ocultos en la isla. Dijo que todo el lugar estaba funcionando con maravilla y hasta los servicios del agua y la electricidad estaban incluidos Me explico que la barrera sonica era parte de un sistema de seguridad y que en la mayoría de la selva de los alrededores, habían muchos mas peligros de los que en realidad podrían existir. Me mostró también un video, uno extraño y en blanco y negro, en el que un hombre, oriental y de no se que nombre, comenzó una platica en la que me introdujo mas en la historia de los suburbios llamados Los Barracones. Si, definitivamente aprendí demasiado para un solo día, pero aun así me mostré feliz de conocer a personas nuevas, misteriosas y llenas de secretos.

Ahora es mi primera noche en este mítico lugar. Mañana comenzare a trabajar en una lugar que Ben de hecho no me mostró y espero con ansias conocer mas secretos acerca de los laboratorios MILETTOS. Vaya, si que me he encargado de que…

¡Guau! Disculpen ustedes, pero me interrumpí por que creí haber escuchado un sonido muy fuerte afuera, en el exterior. Espero que allá sido mi imaginación.

Bueno, creo que voy a dormir un rato, me lo merezco.

_2 de Agosto, 2000_

_**Investigaciones médicas**_

Guau, en verdad que todo el trabajo en la iniciativa DHARMA me ha tenido muy ocupado. La ultima vez que tuve tiempo de escribir algo en este pequeño diario, mis esperanzas de vivir tranquilo en un lugar solitario eran simplemente elevadas, pero ahora, que ya ha pasado mas de un mes en la isla y aun continuo trabajando en laboratorios médicos, me doy cuenta de que en realidad la vida pasa muy lentamente en un lugar tan maravillosos como este.

Lo que me encargo de hacer, que además de todo es un súper secreto, se trata de más ni menos, de investigar las reacciones inmunológicas del cuerpo en diversos tipos de enfermedades. Ben, que además de todo se ha vuelto un gran amigo mió, me explico que en realidad los laboratorios MILETTOS son un extraño disfraz que ocultaba en realidad la verdadera iniciativa de todo este embrollo. DHARMA, como es conocida en todas partes, es una impresionante asociación de diversos científicos del mundo que encontraron este extraño lugar en medio del océano. Y la isla, que además de todo guarda diversos misterios aun sin resolver, es una maravillosa energía llena de diversas sorpresas que jamás dejan de entusiasmarme.

Ayer una mujer hermosa, traída desde el exterior de la isla, fue utilizada como ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando una persona toca los pies en este lugar. Ella, que padecía leucemia ya muy avanzada, fue dormida durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí y cuando de nuevo regreso a casa, despertando en un hospital, como si nada hubiese pasado, los doctores se impresionaron muchísimo al enterarse que la leucemia de la mujer había desaparecido de un día para otro. Sin dejar rastro de algún efecto secundario o algún indicio de algún tratamiento. Simplemente y milagrosamente, ella había vuelto a ser la mujer sana y alegre que alguna vez había sido.

Yo, que continuo investigando este y otros raros sucesos en mi nuevo hogar, me doy cuenta de que las cosas no son como las imaginamos, y allá afuera hay diversos mundos aun sin explorar… llenos de sorpresas y secretos que piden a gritos ser resueltos.

_30 de Agosto, 2000_

_**Rutinas, exploraciones y resultados **_

Ayer, que cocinaba mi propio caldo de pescado, mientras escuchaba uno de mis clásicos favoritos, cortaba en rodajas zanahorias y cilantros lentamente mientras tarareaba. Pasaron veinte segundos apenas de felicidad y entonces, muy adolorido, una pequeña cortada apareció en mi dedo pulgar sin que me diera cuenta.

¿Qué tiene esto de especial? Se preguntaran algunos, pues déjenme decirles que hoy, al despertarme y quitarme la bandita que cubría la mayor parte de mi dedo, me di cuenta de que lo que se suponía que seria una horrible cicatriz dolorosa, ahora era solo un pulgar limpio y completo… No había rastros de mi herida del día anterior. En serio, yo había visto la sangre en mi extremidad saliendo a chorros… era una verdadera cortada profunda y muy insoportable, pero ahora, que cada vez que alzo la mano y miro que no hay nada malo allí, me doy cuenta de que la isla jamás dejara de sorprenderme.

Hace unos cuantos días, Ethan, que además de todo venia acompañado, con una de sus mejores amigas, me mostró muy amablemente, una de las estaciones de DHARMA que no había tenido el placer de conocer hasta el día de hoy. Era La perla, que enterrada debajo de la tierra (Al igual que El Bastón), dos hombres, ocultos dentro de ella, investigaban las reacciones de dos personas dentro de otra de las diversas estaciones. La Perla, que además de todo es una de las más tranquilas y cómodas de las instalaciones de DHARMA, me dejo anonadado al mirar de cercas la tecnología con la que esta trabajaba.

Después de unas horas de disfrutar de las olas y el viento del clima tropical, tuve que regresar al Bastón por que las investigaciones se suponía que eran mi prioridad. Ben, que junto a Richard y otros hombres a los que casi no le hablaba, tomaban la presión de una mujer llamada Bea, anotaban en sus respectivos archivos secretos algunos adelantos de la reacción activa de diversos antibióticos en el cuerpo de la mujer de piel morena. Ya hacia más de dos meses que las investigaciones en el área de la actividad inmunológica no daban resultado alguno.

Yo ya me empezaba a desesperarme un poco, pero aun así, confiado en que todo saldría bien, continué archivando papeleo y papeleo en mi habitación.

Ahora descanso frente a mi escritorio, escuchando la música de Petula Clark en la casa de Amelia, mi vecina.

_22 de Septiembre, 2000_

_**Toda la verdad**_

He mirado de cercas todo lo que significa para mi, mi nuevo hogar, pero hace ya días, que además de todo se supondría que ya tendría la oportunidad de regresar a Washington, después de mis diversas hipótesis sobre como trabajaba la energía exótica de la isla, recibí la noticia tal vez mas desagradable en toda la historia de mi vida.

Ben, que se encontraba trabajando en un asunto personal con su verdadero jefe y líder de todos nosotros, me mostró lo que parecía ser la imagen de uno de los suburbios mas concurridos de toda Seattle. En ella, una mujer, envuelta en sangre y rodeada de gente asustada y angustiada, miraba hacia el cielo sin siquiera mirar… Estaba muerta y en su cuerpo había un mensaje con las siguientes palabras: EL SIGUIENTE ERES TU. CH. W.

Ben, sin siquiera mostrar sentimiento alguno, me dijo que aquella mujer inerte era ni mas ni menos que mi ex novia. Ella había sido asesinada por un hombre llamado Charles Widmore, y el, que además de todo era parte de una organización también secreta, ahora buscaba encontrarme deliberadamente para asesinarme.

-Charles es un hombre verdaderamente astuto Frank. Es millonario, egoísta y muy poderoso… Si regresas a casa amigo, en menos de cinco segundos tu cuerpo ya estará siendo fotografiado como lo fue el de tu novia. Quédate aquí Pórtland, y créeme, jamás tu vida estará en peligro.

Yo en esos instantes estaba congelado de pies a cabeza. No solo había amado a aquella mujer, si no que me dolía en el alma saber que en el mundo exterior habían personas malvadas y frías capaces de cometer locuras como aquella… Ahora era buscado por un multimillonario y si no me cuidaba, todo lo que había logrado hasta entonces se vendría abajo… como mi investigación.

-¿En serio harías algo así por mi'? –le pregunte entonces a Ben, que fijaba su poderosa mirada en mi.

El, sonriendo y quitando la imagen de mi rostro, simplemente me tomo del hombro.

-Por supuesto que haría eso por ti, Frank.

Después de todo no tenia a nadie en Seattle, que mas daba quedarse en un lugar como aquel… tan misterios, hermoso y lleno de verdaderos amigos.

Cuando regrese a casa, mostrándome fuerte desde que caminaba, apenas abrí la puerta de mi hogar y me senté en uno de mis sofás, comencé a llorar de una manera tan frenética, que de hecho me dolió el estomago al sacar todo aquello que había reprimido hasta entonces.

Mi destino, que ahora había cambiado por completo, se mostraba más vulnerable ante los verdaderos peligros que encerraban al mundo.

Mañana tengo planeado invitar a Bea a venir a mi casa. Seguiré con las investigaciones en El Bastón y, espero con ansias, tener una respuesta a tantos secretos que frente a mi cara comienzan a crecer.

Final de la primera parte de este documento.

Fragmento numero 2, registrado con el nombre de "Instintos"… Buscando… mcr­­_ ...


End file.
